


My way, our way

by putputpotato



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I Love You, I don´t know why I wrote this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Self-Doubt, The Author Regrets Nothing, Writing Exercise, i´m just soft for them, please support ateez, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputpotato/pseuds/putputpotato
Summary: “Are you happy?”orWhen no one but the stars are watching, Hongjoong and Wooyoung hold each other´s hearts.





	My way, our way

“Are you happy?”

Hongjoong turns his head to give Wooyoung a questioning look. It´s almost two a.m. and they´re on the couch, watching some movie that Wooyoung insisted had to be watched at least once in a lifetime. It´s been going on for way longer, than they had anticipated, and Hongjoong is tired. Therefore he´s really not sure, where the sudden question comes from.

Wooyoung must be tired too; they´d spent the entire day practising. Looking at his face though, Hongjoong notes how the younger´s eyes are wide-awake. He´s not looking at the TV anymore and instead mirror´s Hongjoong´s gaze. There´s that unreadable look he has sometimes. Wooyoung is a kind soul, always walking on clouds and smiling, so it´s a rare occasion for him to look as serious as he does right now. His brows are tilted in a worried way and even his usually pouty lips are set in a thin line.

He´s loosing himself in Wooyoung´s gaze. Lately, Hongjoong noticed how that seems to have become a habit. The warmth of their intertwined hands is another testament of the unknown grown familiar.

He has to look away, in order to concentrate on Wooyoung´s question. In his Utopia, Hongjoong wants to say ‘yes’ with his whole chest and he wishes his friend to feel the same. He wishes that all the boys could feel the same. That maybe, he could guarantee them success and euphoria by being the leader they need. In reality, though: it´s not that easy. Because, when things grow tough, everyone one of them questions in a while, whether this is really what they want to do in five years time. Or ten. Or twenty. Whether all the hard work, tears and sweat really would be worth it in the end.

Hongjoong wants them to be worth it, so he presses a small smile to his lips, “I´m where I want to be.” It´s a good answer, fitting his careful squeeze on Wooyoung´s hand, “What about you?”

It takes him ages to answer but Hongjoong finds he doesn´t mind. As long as he´s entertained with those brown eyes, he could sit in silence for years. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wonders when he had grown so attached to the other. There had been a time where they had been strangers. Now, Hongjoong can´t imagine spending his life without any of the boys – without Wooyoung. Is it wrong of him to hope Wooyoung feels the same?

“I used to feel like I wouldn´t be able to reach my dreams. That I don´t have what it takes.” A strange concept to Hongjoong, given how hard-working and undeniably talented the other is. But, he supposes that even the most amazing people can feel small sometimes, “Now though, it´s like I could conquer the world. All thanks to you.”

He doesn´t specify, but Hongjoong assumes he´s talking about the members. Every other possibility would set his heart ablaze, “It´s because you can. WE can.”

Wooyoung is smiling again and as beautiful as he is with his serious, furrowed brows, Hongjoong likes him best like this.

The movie is over and from the corner of his vision Hongjoong can see the credits roll. It´s the end of their scene. He doesn´t dare look away. Too scared there´s something he could miss; like the twitch of a lip, the glistening light of an eye or a single strand of hair throwing a shadow on skin. Wooyoung seems to feel the same, he´s mustering every inch of Hongjoong´s features, as if he´s trying to memorize them and paint them later. Self-consciousness knocks on his door, when Hongjoong realizes how close they are.

“We should go to bed,” he whispers.

Wooyoung hums in agreement but he´s not making a move. Instead Hongjoong watches his bottom lip disappear inside his mouth and come back glistening. The desire he feels is nothing new, but he doesn´t remember that it had ever been this intense. A hand snakes to his waist, pulling. Careful, – insistent, but not forceful – like a wish, scribbled humbly onto a piece of paper. Hongjoong wants to full fill that wish, so he moves until he´s seated in the others lap. It might be the most comforting place he´s ever been in and the intimacy, the nature of their touches doesn´t even occupy his mind anymore.

It might be wrong. There might be trouble, coming their way, because of their reckless desire. There´s a million maybes, and double the amount of ifs and the two men are completely deaf towards them. Covering each other´s ears and sticking with their own, selfish, little world. Because, they know they deserve it.

“You look beautiful.” Wooyoung says.

It´s cheesy, it´s cliché but Hongjoong knows he´s lapping the affection up like a withering flower. He wants to hear more of it, he wants to…

He wants to feel more of it.

With the temptation, the proximity and both their unwillingness to hold back anymore, it´s very easy to give in. To lift his hands and let his palms slide along Wooyoung´s arm, until one supports his neck and the other runs through untamed strands. It feels a lot more natural than he had anticipated. As if it had been meant to be. And he´s suddenly aware of how much time he´s wasted, by dancing around his feelings.

So, Hongjoong decides to stop wasting time and leans down to press his lips to the other´s. For a moment, it feels surreal, like he´ll wake up from a blissful slumber every second now. But, when he feels how Wooyoung is moving against him, Hongjoong has enough proof to know this is real. The realization spurs him on to press closer, bring their chests together and open his mouth a little. Just to test the waters.

And the waters are warm and welcoming, like Wooyoung´s arms that pull around his waist and wrap him in a cocoon of safety. They kiss, the sound loud and echoing in the quiet room. Wooyoung tastes like the chocolate they snuck into the dorm and Hongjoong licks into his mouth to revel in the sweetness. The younger holds him like a treasure, as if he´s scared Hongjoong could just disappear or break apart at the seams. Hongjoong wants to always be held like that and at the same time he wishes Wooyoung would press him into his chest until they´d become one.

Around them the whole world is fast asleep and they live in their moment, where time doesn´t exist and kissing another boy from your band couldn´t be a scandal. They have their feelings, their desperate hands, the memory of each other´s taste.

And for now, that will be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely have no clue why I wrote this, I had soft hours and this is the result. Since It´s not the crappiest of things I ever produced, I thought I´d share (((o(*°▽°*)o)))
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have time, I´m so whipped for my readers <3
> 
> You can find me online on Twitter and IG under the name @putputpotato, just to scream at me <3 Till next time!


End file.
